


More of You

by delisep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delisep/pseuds/delisep
Summary: Crowley has been thinking of the woman he met and spent the night with after the Vince Vincente Concert. He decides to see her again. This is a follow up to my story, "Whiskey and You".





	More of You

  


  


Characters: Crowley x Reader

 

Warnings: Explicit, Drinking, Smut, Fingering, Unprotected Sex, Dirty Talk, Language, Angst, Fluff

 

Word Count 4,150 ish

 

                                                            Summary

Crowley has been thinking of the woman he met and spent the night with after the Vince Vincente Concert. He decides to see her again. This is a follow up to my story “Whiskey and You”.

 

 

Crowley was sitting on his throne, looking both regal and terribly bored. His thoughts wandered back in time, just a few months ago, to his little nursemaid. The night had started out alright but went bad quickly but was then was redeemed by a lovely human creature. She had no idea that he was a demon or the King of Hell, and wanted nothing from him except to tend his wounds and enjoy his company. She liked him for his own charms and Crowley liked that, a lot.  He tried to separate his like for her and his like for her attention, but realized he couldn’t. He missed her. 

 

Crowley was startled back to reality by a lower level demon groveling for his attention. 

 

“What do you want?” The King demanded harshly. 

 

“I have the tallies of souls pledged and collected in the last year, categorized by who made the deal and correlated by…” 

 

“Blah, blah, blah.” Crowley interrupted, “Just leave your findings and go.” 

 

“Yes, my liege.” The demon bowed low and backed away from his king. 

 

Crowley was weary of Hell and the demons scurrying around like manic mice, half of which were plotting to overthrow him. He stood, smoothed his jacket, left Hell and appeared outside the little dive bar where he met her. His pride wouldn’t allow him to go to her apartment. 

 

He strolled into the bar, confidence rolling off him like an ocean breeze off the Pacific. His eyes adjusted to the dimness quickly. He looked around before motioning to the waitress and sitting at a table. 

 

“I’ll have a whiskey, love.” Crowley spoke low and mellow.

 

“Yes sir.” The waitress smiled and went to get the drink.  

 

After his third whiskey the King of Hell was getting annoyed. The bar was filling up with a younger crowd which changed the atmosphere completely. It was no longer a quiet place to sip a drink and think. Now it was noisy and playing hideous music, but most importantly, she wasn’t in the crowd.

 

“Bollocks.” He muttered under his breath and went to the bar to pay his tab. He was ready to leave, but had no particular destination in mind. He paid and walked outside. Pausing to admire the sunset, he leaned his shoulder against the rough brick wall.

 

Crowley liked sunsets for their unpredictable beauty. Brilliant colors spreading across the sky, paying homage to the sun, like courtiers before their queen.

 

“Crowley?” A soft feminine voice questioned.

 

He turned away from the waning sun to see the lovely nurse he’d been thinking of so often. 

 

“Hello darling.” 

 

She stepped closer and threw her arms around his neck, her head laying against his chest. His arms held her and Crowley wondered why he had waited so long to see her again. 

 

“I thought I was hallucinating for a minute. I have wanted to see you so bad. Every time I see a dark suit, I get excited and then it isn’t you.” 

 

“Shhhhh, pet, I’m here. I’ve missed you too.” He soothed as he stroked her hair.

 

She pulled back and looked into his face, her expression was hopeful as she asked, “How long are you in town?”

 

“I’m not entirely sure love, but you have my attention while I am here.” 

 

“Come to my place?” 

 

“Of course.”

 

She stepped beside him and placed her hand in his, wanting to touch him and needing the reassurance that he was real and with her. 

 

“So what's been going on in your world, Crowley?”

 

“Oh the usual, making deals and keeping operations running smoothly.” He waved his hand as he spoke. “What have you been doing?”

 

“Just living, you know work, family, friends, the usual boring stuff.” She leaned in closer to him as they walked and chatted. 

 

Crowley had missed this feeling. A sense of relaxation mingled with goodness and she was solely responsible for it. She was an amazing and beautiful woman. 

 

She swatted Crowley's arm, jarring him back to the present.

 

Crowley arched an eyebrow and looked down at her. “What?”

 

“Are you bored with me already?”

 

“Never, darling. I was thinking of what a remarkable and sexy woman you are.” 

 

She smiled at his praise. “Well thank you.” 

 

She reached in her pocket for her keys, unlocking the apartment door. She walked inside dropping them on a small table with Crowley close behind her.

 

Crowley turned her fully into his arms and captured her lips with his. His kiss was gentle but possessive. She wound her hands around his neck and pressed her body against his. Her mouth opened to him when his tongue teased her lips. At her submission, the King moaned. The kiss deepened and their tongues danced a suggestive tango.

 

Crowley wanted to sink deep into her and stay there forever. He felt almost desperate to claim her and the way she was writhing against him made it difficult to think about anything else. 

 

She broke the kiss, breathing heavily. “Crowley, if you don’t fuck me soon, I’m going to explode. I need you.” 

 

Crowley’s eyes grew dark with lust at her words, “We can’t have you exploding, darling.”

 

Her hands eased his suit jacket off his shoulders and he shrugged out of it before roughly reclaiming her mouth. Hands fumbled between them as they blindly worked buttons in a frenzy to rid each other of their clothes. 

 

Crowley stepped back and looked up and down her body appreciatively, licking his lips.

 

“Such lush curves.” He smoothed his hands over her hips before cupping her ass to lift her. 

 

She moaned and bit her lip in anticipation. 

 

“Ready, love?” 

 

“I’ve been ready.” 

 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to his shoulders to steady herself, then gave a little wiggle of her hips. Crowley chuckled low at her boldness. Not many people spoke to him so directly and it was one of the many things that he found attractive about her.

 

He took a few steps forward and she felt the coolness of the wall against her naked back a few seconds before his dick plunged into her waiting core. 

 

Crowley fucked her against the wall, and she held on to him and met his thrusts enthusiastically. Desire pulsed through her body like an electric current. She reveled in the sensations assaulting her; the smooth wall at her back, Crowley's hands gripping her ass and his chest hair teasing her nipples as his cock pounded into her. 

 

She moaned and leaned her head on his shoulder as her orgasm started to build. She felt her pussy convulse and a delicious wave washed over her beginning in her core and traveling outward. Crowley's cock twitched inside her in response and he threw his head back muttering a curse as he came. 

 

He eased her back onto her feet. They stood close, foreheads touching as their breathing calmed. Crowley caressed the side of her face and trailed his hand down to hers, entwining their fingers. 

 

“I have a wonderful idea! Come on.”  Smiling brightly she tightened her grip and dragged him across the apartment.

 

“Slow down pet, let me catch my breath before you seduce me again.” 

 

She laughed a full throaty laugh. “Oh baby, you ain’t seen nothing yet. And for the record, you seduced me with that Crowley kiss, it’s like a damn drug.”

 

They stopped at the door to her bathroom. Crowley let his eyes feast on her naked body. She reminded him of a belly dancer, curves in all the right places. From the rounded heaviness of her breasts to the slope of her hips and even the light stretch marks on her tummy, she was an enchantress. Her body was made for fucking and his cock jerked, betraying his thoughts. 

 

“Would you draw us a bubble bath?” She smiled sweetly, waiting for his answer.

 

“Yes. Where are you running off to, pet?” He asked her retreating backside. 

 

“Not far, just taking care of the other part of my idea. I’ll be right back, sexy beast.”

 

Crowley went into the bathroom and started the water in the huge soaker tub. He added a capful of bubble bath to the water, then smiled and poured in another. When it was almost half full, he climbed in and sank below the bubbles with a sigh. 

 

She walked into the bathroom with a glass in each hand and wearing only a smile. “Whiskey?” 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Hold mine while I get in?“ 

 

“Darling, I would hold a whole barrel of whiskey, if you asked.” 

 

She handed him both glasses and gingerly climbed in the tub, before bending over to turn off the water.  

 

“What a glorious view. Alas, my hands are full of whiskey and not that beautiful ass of yours.”

 

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at his comment before settling in the bath between his legs and leaning back against him.  

 

“I’ll take my drink now, sir.”

 

Crowley handed her a glass and then took a sip of his. “What is this?”

 

“Glencraig Scotch Whiskey. My brother introduced me to it. Now we buy each other a bottle every year for Christmas.” 

 

Crowley kissed the side of her neck. “Craig is my favorite.”

 

“Are you surprised that I have good taste? I picked you out of a crowd, didn’t I?” 

 

“Touche’, my pet.” 

 

Drinking his favorite whiskey in a tub full of bubbles with her was close to heaven and far better than he felt he deserved. He knew that if she were to ever find out the complete truth about him, he would lose this. He would lose her.

 

She felt him sigh and turned slightly to look at his face. “What are you thinking about that makes you sad?”

 

A lie sprang ready to Crowley’s lips, but he decided to be honest. “Nothing this good lasts in my life. I’ve had more rough spots than smooth.” 

 

He looked like a sad little boy that had lost his puppy, not the powerful man she knew him to be. It was endearing, but also heartbreaking. She wondered at some of his secrets, but trusted he would tell her when he was comfortable. 

 

She didn’t know what to say, so she picked up the bath poof and shook it at him. “Wash my back?”

 

Crowley smirked and took the poof from her. He set their unfinished drinks on the tub tray and she scooted forward to give him space to work. He dipped the poof in the water and rubbed it across her back slowly making lazy patterns. 

 

“Mmmmmm, that feels good.” 

 

“Your back is lovely.” 

 

The poof traveled from her lower back to her right shoulder, water and bubbles cascading over her shoulder and down her breast. She leaned back against him, closing her eyes. Crowley trailed the poof from her neck, over her breasts and down the valley between them to her stomach. 

 

Her expression was one of contentment. Crowley abandoned the poof and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her snugly up against him. He nuzzled her neck before kissing her in the hollow of her collarbone. His hand slid from her waist and slithered down between her thighs to find her clit. 

 

She spread her legs instinctively for him. He loved how trusting and responsive she was. His finger teased her clit and moved lower dipping inside her before moving back to her clit. He nibbled and kissed her neck while his finger rubbed tight circles.

 

Her hands were on his thighs alternately squeezing and rubbing. She moaned and squirmed against Crowley as he rubbed her pleasure nub then tweaked her nipple with the other hand. 

 

“Come for me, love.” His beard scratched the tender skin of her neck as he spoke low and raspy in her ear.

 

“So close.” She moaned.

 

Her stomach muscles tightened beneath his arm and he heard the hiss of her breath through teeth heralding her orgasm. Crowley closed his eyes and leaned into her neck, holding her against him and feeling her body move and then relax as bliss overtook anticipation. 

 

She cradled Crowley’s face in her hand and turned to kiss his cheek. “Thanks, sweet man.”

 

“My pleasure, darling. Come let's get out of the tub, the water’s cooling and I'm hungry.” 

 

She stepped onto the bath mat, glistening with water droplets, and handed Crowley a fluffy towel before wrapping one around herself. He toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

 

“What are you hungry for, Crowley?”

 

He laughed and said, “How about pizza? Do you know a good carryout?”

 

“Actually, yes. Are you picky about toppings?”

 

“No, not at all. Surprise me.”

 

“I’ll phone in an order.” And she blew a kiss his way as she sashayed away in search of her phone.

 

Crowley walked out of the bathroom and looked at her bed, thinking about the last time he was here with her. He had been suspicious of her even during the sex. Afterwards, he watched her sleep and somehow he knew she had no ulterior motives.

 

There was a pair of black silk pajamas laid across the end of the bed. He dropped his towel and stepped in the silk bottoms. As he tied the waist, he heard an electric guitar whining a sexy blues riff. He tossed the towel in the hamper and noticed his suit had been picked up from the floor and neatly placed in the chair. He smiled at her thoughtfulness and went to find her. 

 

She was in the kitchen getting plates and flatware together, bent over the cabinet gyrating her hips to Stevie Ray Vaughan’s wailing guitar. 

 

Crowley walked over to her. “Can I help?”

 

“Nope, all done. We just need the pizza. I see you found the pajamas I got for you.” 

 

She smiled and motioned for him to turn around so she could see him from all sides. He turned slowly for her.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why did you buy pajamas for me? How did you know I would be here?”

 

“I didn’t know. I hoped.” 

 

She frowned slightly and explained. “Crowley, not everything in life is concrete. Sometimes you just have to hope in something or someone even if it doesn't make sense.”

 

She took his hand and danced around him on her way to the bedroom. 

 

“Listen for the door, the pizza should be here soon. I'm going to slip something on other than a towel.”

 

The King of Hell stood in the small modern kitchen,barefoot and wearing silk pajama pants while waiting on pizza. He was happy. 

 

There was a loud knock at the door. Crowley looked through the peephole and saw a teenage boy wearing a bright colored tee shirt holding a pizza box.

 

He opened the door and asked. ”How much do I owe you?”

 

“Uh, It’s already been paid.” The kid looked at him funny, handed him the pizza and left.

 

Crowley nudged the door shut with his elbow. He turned to set the pizza on the kitchen island as she walked toward him wearing the top to his pajama bottoms. He smiled at her. 

 

“I love your smile. You're such a beautiful man.” She caressed his face as she spoke.

 

“Thank you, darling.” 

 

He opened the pizza box and put slices on the plates while she got two bottles of water from the fridge. 

 

“Grab the plates and come on.” 

 

Crowley picked the plates up and followed her, admiring the sway of her hips as she walked. He watched as she sat down with her legs folded under her, the black silk top strategically covering her and then he sat with her on the sofa. They ate and listened to the music, each of them enjoying the simplicity of junk food, good music, and being with the right person at the right time.

 

“There’s a little coffee shop not far from here. How about we go for brunch tomorrow? The coffee is strong and the pastries are fresh and delicious.”

 

“Or we can stay here and I will make muffins for you again.”

 

He saw her mood change in her facial expression; it went from relaxed to tight in a matter of seconds.

 

“What the hell, Crowley? Are you married?” 

 

“No, I told you that first night I am most certainly NOT married.”

 

She leaned slightly forward, looking at him hard. “Why are you content with just staying in my tiny apartment? I feel like you are either hiding out or ashamed to be seen with me in public.”

 

“I told you before, some of my associates are ruthless. I worry that you would become a target and suffer because of my fondness for you.” 

 

He reached to touch her arm and she moved away from his touch for the first time since they had met. It hurt him almost like a physical blow. 

 

“I know you have secrets and I told myself that I would be patient and wait until you are ready to tell me, but I can’t. I am not some slut that picks up random men to have sex with and I am not going to sit and pine away until it is convenient for you to come see me.”

 

“Darling--”  Crowley tried to interrupt her, but she raised her hand like a stop sign.

 

Standing up and putting distance between them, her voice got louder as she paced around the living area determined to have her say.

 

“No. I need to say this and you need to hear it. I don’t have a phone number to reach you. I don’t have a clue where you live. Do you realize how totally pathetic that makes me? I am not that girl. And to make matters worse, I really care about you!”

 

She sat on the edge of the coffee table, facing him and spoke softly, reaching to touch his face. 

 

“Crowley, I’m falling for you. It would be so easy for me to love you and that scares the shit out of me. I have been content by myself for so long and now I have found someone that I enjoy being with in every sense of the word.” 

 

They sat quietly for a few seconds. She smiled a sad smile and he sighed dreading the next part. Would she think he was crazy or just evil? 

 

“Darling, I adore you. I love being here with you and not worrying about the real world, my real world. I do have secrets and I haven’t wanted to tell you because I’m afraid you won’t see me in the same light. I don’t think I could bear that. It would be too painful. Forgive me for being selfish.”

 

Crowley looked away and then took a drink of water before continuing. 

 

“Do you believe in angels and demons and things that go bump in the night?”

 

“Crowley, really?” 

 

“I’m quite serious. Do you?”

 

“I guess. I am not really into all that to be honest. But what does that have to do with anything? Are you a psychic?”

 

He chuckled at her idea and then became serious.

 

“No, love. I am not a psychic nor am I human. I am a demon--a crossroads demon actually.”

 

She threw back her head and laughed. It was not the reaction Crowley was expecting. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he imagined or maybe it was just too much for her to believe. He watched her and waited to see what she would say. 

 

“Very funny. Here I was bracing for something big and possibly horrible and you tell me that you are a demon. What if I don’t believe in demons? I have touched you, kissed you, and felt safe with you.” 

 

“I wouldn’t harm you, you are safe with me.”

 

“Hmm, alright, prove that you are a demon.Show me what you got.” She folded her arms across her chest and challenged him. 

 

Crowley kissed her lightly on the lips, and vanished into the air. She stood and looked around trying to make sense of where he was. 

 

“Crowley?” She called out to the empty apartment. 

 

In the space of a few heartbeats, she heard a rustling noise behind her.

 

“Miss me, darling?” He purred in her ear. 

 

She turned to him, her eyes wide and excited. He was dressed in his signature black suit and holding a postcard featuring Lady Liberty. 

 

“Where did you go and how? And your clothes, you left in pajama pants.”

 

“I can go anywhere I like with a snap of my fingers and as for the clothes, I wouldn’t wear pajamas on the streets of New York.”

 

She sat down on the sofa and patted the space next to her. Crowley sat next to her wondering what she was thinking. She twisted to face him and he turned to face her. He was reminded of that first night and the kiss they shared in almost the same place. 

 

“So you can snap your fingers and poof, you’re in another place?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Can you read minds?” 

 

“No pet, I don’t do parlor tricks.”

 

“You said you are a crossroads demon. What does that mean?”

 

“I make deals. Someone wants fame, fortune, or whatever and for a price they can have it. I facilitate and seal the deal.” 

 

The conversation felt surreal to Crowley. She was calm about him being a demon and seemed to accept the idea. The dread that had been with him was lifting like a fog being burned away by the sun. He felt such a sense of relief that he was almost light headed.

 

“So the whole selling your soul thing is a real thing?”

 

“Yes, it is real. Souls are quite valuable currency. It amazes me how cheaply some barter theirs away.”

 

“That’s sad.” She yawned and Crowley drew her up against his side. 

 

“Tell me love, do you still feel safe with me?” 

 

She wiggled under Crowley’s arm and looked up at him before answering.

 

“Nothing has changed. You are still who you were, I just know more about you now. I happy you trusted me with that truth. Yes, I feel safe with you. I don’t understand all the details about you being a demon, but I know that something in you calls out to something in me. I refuse to give up on that. It is a rare thing.” 

 

Crowley smiled as a peace settled over him. She was a rare woman, indeed, and he adored her. He could admit it now, he had hope.  

 

“What are you thinking, Crowley?”

 

“I’m thinking you are tired and I should put you to bed.” 

 

She giggled, “I am not a child, but I can call you daddy. Would you like that, daddy?”

 

He growled in his chest at her sexy teasing.

 

“Come on pet, let’s go to bed.” 

 

He stood and held out his hand for her. She reached for his hand with no hesitation and smiled a sleepy smile. She looked so feminine and vulnerable standing there in a long pajama top, barefoot with slightly messy hair. She was beautiful in vulnerability as well as strength. Crowley cleared his throat and swept her into his arms, carrying her to the bed.

 

He set her gently on her feet beside the bed and as she was turning the bedding back, he snapped his fingers and walked around the bed wearing his black boxer briefs. 

 

They climbed under the sheets and she moved toward Crowley and kissed him. She pressed her body against him, deepening the kiss. His arms circled her and his hands rubbed her back then slid lower to cup her ass through the black silk. 

 

Crowley broke the kiss with a sigh.

 

“Rest love. It’s late and I’ve given you quite a bit to think about.”

 

She pouted. “But I want you.”

 

“There is nothing that would make me happier than to ravish you until the sun rises. But I plan on going to get coffee and pastries with you in the morning and then making love to you all day and you need your rest.”

 

“You will stay and spend the day with me tomorrow?” 

 

“Cross my heart.”

 

“I am a little tired. I guess I could snooze for awhile. Promise you won’t leave before morning?”

 

“I won’t leave.”

 

She fell asleep her head on Crowley’s chest. He stoked her hair and held her loosely,wanting to touch her and maintain that physical connection while she slept. He had told her his greatest secret and she accepted him. More than just accepted him, she still wanted him and wasn’t afraid of his touch. He had faced his fear of rejection and triumphed. 

 

 

Crowley closed his eyes and smiled. Being King had never felt so good. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original images are not mine. Property of delisep. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any format by any means, electronic, or mechanical including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author/publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion if proper credits are given to the author in the repost.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
